pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:SugarLevine/Domek part IV
Hm, już czwarty rozdział... Nie będę owijać w bewałnę, że dupy nie urywa szału nie ma, ale sami oceńcie :3 ~*~ -Ile pajęczyn… -Kiara przedzierała się przez wąski korytarzyk, którego od wieków nikt nie sprzątał. Jeżeli po wizycie tutaj nie dostanie klaustrofobii i arachnofobii, będzie można odnotować kolejny cud. Dotarła do windy kuchennej. Nie wiedziała, na którym poziomie domu się znajdowała. Wrodzona ciekawość kazała jej tam jednak wejść i sprawdzić, czy winda działa (w końcu może z niej być pożytek w przyszłości”. Weszła do środka – była stabilna i nie zerwała się, to już coś. Była jednak mała i ciasna, dziewczyna dwa razy walnęła się w głowę. Przejrzała guziczki. Wszystko było w cyfrach rzymskich. Pomieszczenia takie jak „strych”, „spiżarnia”, czy „piwnica” zapisane były słownie. Na chybił trafił wcisnęła „spiżarnia”. Winda, ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny, zaczęła cofać się do tyłu, a światło z korytarzyka robiło się coraz mniejsze, aż zniknęło całkowicie. Spiżarnia była chłodnym, obrośniętym pajęczynami pomieszczeniem. Wyszła z windy i rozejrzała się. Nie była to wielka przestrzeń. Na półkach stały stare konserwy i konfitury. Już miała zawracać, kiedy usłyszała muzykę. Zdziwiło ją to. Podążała za źródłem piosenki i oniemiała. W wielkim, starym fotelu siedział chłopak. Na oko gimnazjalista. Miał okulary i był krótko wystrzyżonym szatynem. Popijał colę, dzierżył w rękach tablet, z którego dochodziła muzyka, a obok fotela postawił mini lodówkę. Zapatrzony w ekran urządzenia, nie zauważył Kiary. -O, ku*rwa… -Powiedziała dziewczyna. -Miło mi, jestem JF. –Powiedział chłopak, nie racząc podnieść głowy znad tabletu. -Aaaaa! –Krzyknęła Kiara i cofnęła się. -Naprawdę jestem taki brzydki? –Podniósł w końcu głowę znad ekranu. Miał minę typowego, nastoletniego zarozumialca, a głos ton głosu tylko utwierdzał w przekonaniu, że jest tym zarozumialcem naprawdę. –Mogłaś sobie darować ten krzyk. –Wziął łyka coli. -K-kim ty, do cholery, jesteś?! -Już mówiłem, jestem JF. Widać, że uważne słuchanie jest u ciebie na takim samym poziomie, jak kultura. –Ton jego głosu pozostał niezmienny. Poprawił okulary w czarnej, grubej oprawce. Dziewczyna milczała i patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. –A teraz podpowiedź dla dziecka z bidula – kiedy ktoś nam się przedstawia, należy uczynić to samo. -Skąd wiesz, że jestem z domu dziecka? –Starała się nie zdradzać stresu w głosie. Nie miała pojęcia, skąd chłopak, którego pierwszy raz widziała na oczy, miał takie informacje o jej przeszłości. -Taki rzeczy się wyczuwa. Widać to po tobie. -W jaki niby sposób? -Hah – zaśmiał się pod nosem – sama się domyśl. -Jesteś żałosny… -Nie wiem, czy obelga od osoby, której imienia nie znam, wywrze na mnie większe wrażenie. -Jestem Kiara… -A więc, Kiaro, jesteś nową wychowanką tego domu? -No, kurna, jagody tu zbieram. -Rozumiem. Dawno tu nikogo nowego nie było… więcej ofiar… to znaczy „kolegów”. –Na jego twarzy pojawił się niepokojący uśmiech myśliwego, który dowiedział się o zbiegowisku wszystkich zwierząt z lasu. -Nie podoba mi się twoja mina… -Dziewczyna zaniepokoiła się. Chłopak jednak milczał. -Dużo was tu jest? W sensie – tych nowych dzieciaków? -Ja, Sugar, Sophie… jesteśmy we cztery. No i dyktator i jego ZOMO-wcy… -Hah, dyktator… ten geniusz, który nabrał się na żart z zamianą tabliczek i rozwalił ścianę tego domu? -Taaak… -Idiota. -Nie mów tak, bo jeszcze usłyszy. Będzie miał tutaj tymczasową bazę. -Ta, ta, jestem na bieżąco. –Podniósł do góry tablet, włączył kamerę, która pokazywała obraz z dołu. -Podglądasz nas, mały zboczeńcu?! –Wzięła z podłogi poduszkę i zdzieliła JF-a. -Ej! Czy myślisz, że nie mam innych zajęć, tylko podglądanie jakichś obcych dziewczyn? -Wiesz, siedzisz sam na strychu… z tabletem… to budzi pewne podejrzenia. -A więc mam do czynienia z gatunkiem nimbusa pospolitego, świetnie. –Wywrócił oczyma. Dostał poduszką jeszcze raz. Ten powoli tracił cierpliwość i wziął drugą poduszkę. Po chwili pióra latały po całym pokoju razem z wyzwiskami. -Nie dziwię się, że wylądowałaś w bidulu, pewnie twoi starzy nie chcieli mieć takiej krowy w domu! –Krzyknął. Kiara przystanęła i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Był to bardzo drażliwy temat, a ten mały gnojek, ten gnojek, który nic dla niej nie znaczy, odważył się go poruszyć. W tak okrutny sposób. Cofnęła się do tyłu. JF był pewny, że ucieka z płaczem, więc uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Ta wrodzona nienawiść w oczach porażała nawet wtedy, kiedy chłopak był cały oblepiony piórami. Odwrócił się, by wrócić do tabletu i jedzenia, kiedy coś bardzo mocno trzasnęło go od tyłu. Krzesło. -Ty… cholery… nieczuły… widzący tylko czubek swojej dupy… -Poleciało mnóstwo epitetów i przedmiotów. Jak na razie myśliwy stał się zwierzyną. -…żebyś gnił w czeluściach Hadesu… wracaj tam, skąd przyszedłeś… -Odwal się, wariatko! –Krzyczał, ale nie przeprosił. To nie leżało w jego naturze. -Panienko, proszę zaprzestać działań destrukcyjnych. –Victor powiedział powoli i spokojnie. -To antyczny stołek po mojej babci, lepiej, żeby nie było na nim krwi. –Zurii mierzyła JF-a i Kiarę mściwym wzrokiem. -Będę to oglądać za każdym razem, kiedy będzie mi źle… -Sugar zapisała filmik na telefonie. –Pewnie będzie opieprz, muszę zwolnić sobie pamięć… -Ale fajnie mu przywaliła tym stołkiem… kiedy myśmy ostatnio takie rzeczy widziały?- Zastanowiła się Sophie. -Jak Samograniec podpieprzył piłkę dzieciakom z pierwszej klasy i kapral Wojtasik to zauważył. –Przypomniała Sugar. -Ano, racja. -Em… -Kiara była rumiana ze wstydu. –Długo tak tu stoicie?... -Mniej więcej od momentu, kiedy ten okularnik powiedział, że nie dziwi się, czemu wylądowałaś w sierocińcu. –Odpowiedział Rudnicki, pakując sobie garść chipsów do ust. Sugar i Sophie wyjadała mu je z paczki. –Ale fajnie to wyglądało… jak mu zniknął ten uśmieszek z twarzy, kiedy… -Rudnicki! –Wściekły Haręzga wszedł do spiżarni, ignorując zbiegowisko. –Wodzu wzywa. -Ech, muszę iść, dziewczyny. –Pomachał Sugar i Sophie. Tamte ze smutkiem go pożegnały. -Coś cię boli? –Zurii podeszła do JF-a i szturchnęła go kijem. -Głowa. -Aha. Chodź do pokoju medycznego, postaram się coś z tym zrobić. –Wyszła ze spiżarni. JF, lekko zataczając się, poszedł za nią. -To… ja tez już pójdę… -Kiara szybko wybiegła. Sugar i Sophie spojrzały sobie znacząco. Pora przebadać ten strych. ~*~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach